Jack Horner (Video Game)
Jack Horner is a Fable featured in'' The Wolf Among Us. He first appears in "Smoke and Mirrors", loitering at the Trip Trap bar. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith If you inspect the Tarot cards on Ichabod Crane's desk in the Business Office, Bigby will mention that Jack brought them back from a trip to Appalachia. But Bigby doesn't know specifically how he got them. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Jack is seen pacing in the Trip Trap when Bigby and Snow enter to tell Holly about her sister's death. He vies to get Bigby's attention, but only annoys him with his banter. After revealing that he, Grendel and Holly already know about the body TJ found in the river, Jack becomes confrontational about Bigby's lack of transparency regarding the body and Holly's sister. Fearing that Jack might anger Bigby and subsequently cause more damage to her establishment, Holly tells him to fuck off, and Bigby is given the opportunity to throw him out of the bar. If he is allowed to stay, Jack continues to piss off both Bigby and Gren. When Holly asks Gren to leave, Jack accompanies him. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile If Bigby visits Crane's apartment first, he notices a figure trying to escape from his bedroom window. He stops the man, who is revealed to be Jack. At first, he claims to be there watering Crane's plants, but Bigby sees through the lie and pins him against the wall. Jack then says he heard Crane was leaving town and decided to rob him. He tells Bigby he knows the name of Crane's witch, and will reveal it if Bigby doesn't tell anyone about his being there. If Bigby agrees, he says her name is Aunty Greenleaf, but he doesn't know where she lives. Jack attempts to leave again, but Bigby stops him and searches his bag. He finds a glamour tube, which Jack claims to want to sell at the Lucky Pawn, a shop owned by the Crooked Man which he occasionally works at. Bigby confiscates it and two others Jack had in his pockets. Snow then arrives, and Bigby can either go along with the deal and avoid telling her why Jack is there, or break it. Regardless, Bigby quickly moves on to his next location while Snow stays behind to question Jack. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing If Bigby first visits The Cut Above, Jack is shown hastily leaving the Lucky Pawn while the conflict between the Woodsman and Jersey Devil escalates. If Bigby visits the Lucky Pawn first, Jack is shown arguing with Mr. Toad and refusing to buy Faith's donkeyskin coat. Angered by his refusal to buy, Toad informs Bigby that the Lucky Pawn is a front for the Crooked Man before leaving. Jack hastily closes the door's shutters, claiming that they're closing early. Jack defends himself if he already told Bigby he worked at the Lucky Pawn. Depending on dialogue choices, he informs Bigby that Bloody Mary spends her time at The Cut Above and that Jersey Devil is "a psycho," preferring to spend as much time away from him as possible. He then denies that Bloody Mary got the Woodsman's axe from the Lucky Pawn, swearing that it was never there, but allows Bigby to look around. By the time Bigby finds the plaque confirming that the axe was there, the Woodsman and Jersey Devil arrive arguing. He is berated by Jersey Devil, who then tells him that the Crooked Man has Bigby under control in order to provoke Bigby. The Woodsman finds the plaque confirming that his axe was in the shop and threatens Jersey Devil. Jack quickly leaves before the fight escalates. Book of Fables Entry ''Jack is always up to something, but he's not nearly as smart as he thinks he is. His plans to get rich quick often backfire, but his confidence never wavers. He thinks he's the most important person in Fabletown, but everyone knows him as a mostly harmless smart ass. Appearances *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile (Determinant)'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables